Truth Without Honesty
by Bhavzi
Summary: A Harry/Ginny story. Starts off in HBP. Rated T...just in case.
1. Finally

**Reviews are much appreciated. :)**

**Finally.**

Ginny had just finished writing three scrolls of parchment on Unforgivable Curses when she saw Harry entering the Gryffindor common room alone, his eyes swollen from spending detention with Professor Snape the previous evening. Ginny laid down her quill quickly and flipped her brilliant red hair over her shoulder.

"D'you know where Ron is?" He mumbled to her.

"Probably snogging Lavender somewhere, they can't seem to get enough of each other. "

"Oh, right." He sat down by Ginny. "Why aren't you with Dean?"

"We broke up a few weeks ago."

A small smile passed over Harry's face. He looked down at the rug so that Ginny wouldn't see the pleasure on his face.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, actually." Ginny hesitated for a second "I like you, Harry. I like you a lot."

"Okay." Replied Harry nonchalantly.

"Well, do you like me?"

"Yeah. I do." Harry whispered, his eyes remained glued to the carpet.

A broad grin erupted on Ginny's face. Her ears turned the same shade of red as her hair, and her eyes sparkled with joy.

"You do? Really?" Her gaze was fixed upon Harry, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, really. I had better go. I promised Hermione I'd meet her in the library." He stood up abruptly and strode out the door hastily.

Ginny remained ecstatic, watching the flames of the hearth dance, dreaming of a deeper relationship with Harry. She was overwhelmed with happiness. The boy she had loved for so long finally thought of her as someone other than Ron's sister, or the girl who petrified everyone in her first year. She was Harry's. Finally.


	2. The Past Years

**The Past Years.**

The girl's dormitory was silent except for the faint hooting of owls coming from the window. Ginny lay awake in her bed, after midnight, thinking about her past with Harry. She had liked him since she saw him at King's Cross Station, six years ago. Ginny had heard tales of the Boy Who Lived for as long as she could remember. He had saved lives, won the Triwizard Tournament, and faced Voldemort. In Ginny's first year, Harry had saved Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets. She had put all her faith into Tom Riddle's diary, and Harry came to the rescue, saving her just in time. Harry had never blamed her for petrifying so many people. He knew what it was like to be manipulated by Voldemort.

Though she had always shown that she fancied Harry, she feared that he had never thought of her as anything more than as a sister. In fact, he had never really shown an interest in her before. During the Triwizard Tournament, he asked Cho Chang to the Yule Ball. Cho was pretty and athletic, but awfully weepy, Ginny thought. Cho had turned him down to the Yule Ball, but last year Cho and Harry had a brief romance until Cho became jealous of Hermione and Harry's friendship.

Hermione and Harry were always together. Harry was always talking to Hermione, or in the library, studying with her. Now that she thought about it, Harry w_as_rushing off to meet her after he talked to Ginny. It was a common rumour among the students that Hermione and Harry liked each other, after the article Rita Skeeter wrote about them. Ginny knew better, though. Hermione had told her that she had feelings for Ron and that Harry was like a brother to her. Hermione had also given her loads of advice on how to act around Harry. Ginny had started to be more outgoing around Harry, which he obviously liked.

Although Harry told her that he liked her, she still had her doubts about Harry's feelings for her. Why would like Ginny now when all the other girls at Hogwarts would sell their soul to go out with him? Ginny had overheard Romilda Vane talking about slipping him a love potion when she was passing by her on the way to Divination. Even some of the Slytherin girls had begun to take to him. She felt a surge of annoyance at the other girls who would stoop so low to get Harry to like them.

Ginny put these thoughts out of her head and closed her eyes.

"Harry likes me,"she thought. "Breaking up with Dean will be more than worth it."


	3. Ignored

**Ignored.**

"Where were you last night?" asked Hermione

"Common room" Harry said through a mouthful of porridge

"For the entire night?"

"I had detention too. Stop asking." Harry snapped.

Hermione fell silent, sensing that something was wrong. Just then, Ginny came bounding into the Great Hall.

"Hi!" she said as she sat down by Harry.  
>"I have to go." Harry got up, leaving his porridge half finished.<p>

Ginny's smile quickly faded as she watched Harry walk away.

Hermione noticed Ginny's disappointment.

"He's probably just stressed." Said Hermione. "You know how he gets."  
>"So stressed he couldn't say 'Hello.'?"<br>"Well, between detentions, Quidditch tryouts, and every sixth year girl trying to slip him a love potion, I'm surprised he even has time for breakfast."  
>"He obviously had time to go to the library with you!" Ginny said indignantly, storming away, leaving Hermione completely perplexed.<p>

Ginny saw Harry walking towards Potions. She sprinted to catch up with him, almost running over Mrs. Norris.

"Harry, can we talk about yesterday?" Ginny pleaded  
>"There's nothing to talk about." Harry stated<br>"I like you, Harry."  
>"We've been over this. Now, I have to get to class if you wouldn't mind."<p>

Ginny stood still as Harry walked away. She let out a frustrated sigh, turned around, and walked towards Transfiguration.


End file.
